Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai
Overview Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai (僕は友達が少ない, lit. I Have Few Friends) or Haganai, for short, is a Japanese light novel series written by Yomi Hirasaka, and illustrated by Buriki, and published by Media Factory. Serialization began on August 2009 and still ongoing. It currently has 8 volumes, with the 9th volume currently underway. It has twice been given a manga adaptation; the first incarnation, its title and basic plot unchanged, began serialization in 2010; it was written and illustrated by Itachi and published in Monthly Comic Alive. ''A second adaptation with a different story, written by Misaki Harukawa and illustrated by Shoichi Taguchi, was called ''Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai + ''and published in ''Jump Square. ''A 12-episode anime adaptation by AIC Build aired in Japan between October and December 2011. A original video animation episode was released on September 26, 2012. A second anime season, ''Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai, aired between January and March 2013. Plot The story revolves around a recent transfer student, Kodaka Hasegawa, of St. Chronica's Academy, a Catholic high school. In his school, he rather finds it difficult in having friends as his peers would mistook him as a delinquent due to his appearance, mostly referring to his dirty-blond hair, which he inherited from his deceased English mother, and fierce-looking eyes. One day, he stumbles upon the loner Yozora Mikazuki, a beautiful yet manipulative classmate of Kodaka, as she converses with her air friend Tomo. Realizing neither of them have any social lives, they decided to form a club - The Neighbor's club (隣人部, Rinjin-bu), which is intended to help them make friends and learn social lives. Five other members then joined the club, starting with the noble yet arrogant daughter of the school's chairman, Sena Kashiwazaki, whom has no female friends due to their jealousy over her many male admirers. The next to join is Yukimura Kusunoki, an underclassmen of Kodaka's who rather admires the latter as "he" view him as the "epitome of manliness" and tends to follow in his footsteps in order to become manlier. Maria Takayama, a 10-year old prodigy who Yozora forcely recruits as the club's moderator. Rika Shiguma, also an underclassmen of Kodaka's and a well-known genius inventor, who is a fujoshi, an avid fan of yaoi, and decides to join the club due to Kodaka saving her from a laboratory accident. Laslty, Kobato Hasegawa, Kodaka's younger sister and a fan of a certain gothic anime, leading her to imitate one of the show's main character, and decided to join the club due to Kodaka not giving her the proper attention she desires, claiming that she has brother complex. As the Neighbor's Club, they engaged on activities which pursues their club's goal whilst facing many trials and tribulations on the way. Ranging from simple quarrels and misunderstandings, to an attempt to disband their club, until reaching an explosive confession whilst not realizing that they've attained their goal of "making friends" within the club itself. Characters 'The Neighbor's Club Members:' *Kodaka Hasegawa *Yozora Mikazuki *Sena Kashiwazaki *Rika Shiguma *Yukimura Kusunoki *Kobato Hasegawa *Maria Takayama 'Other Characters' *Kate Takayama *Aoi Yusa *Hinata Hidaka *Tenma Kashiwazaki *Stella *Hayato Hasegawa *Airi Hasegawa *Tomo Media 'Light Novels' The original light novel was written by Yomi Hirasaka and illustrated by Buriki. It began serialization in 2009 by the Japanese publisher Media Factory and was printed by MF Bunko J. As of July 25, 2012, 8 volumes in the series have been published. 'Manga' There are currently two manga series being serialized. Both started serialization in 2010. The first one is written and illustrated by Japanese author Itachi; entitled Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai, which retains most of the light novel's original storyline and is published in Monthly Comic Alive. ''The other one being written by Misaki Harukawa and illustrated by Shouchi Taguchi; entitled ''Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai +, which serves as an alternate plot from the original story and is published by Jump Square. In addition, two spinoff oneshot collection have been released, titled Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai: Hiyori ''and ''Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai: Shobon!. 'Anime' , 'Game' A visual novel, Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai Portable, was developed by Namco Bandai Games for the PlayStation Portable and released on February 23, 2012. 'Live-action film' A film adaptation to the series in currently being produced and is set to be released sometime on 2014 in Japan, distributed by Toei and produced by Times-In as Ryukoku University posted casting calls for extras for the film on April 24, 2013. Yomi Hirasaka, the series' original author, confirmed the existance of the film while, at first, didn't approve of the project, as he sees the storyline of ''Haganai '' not suited for a live-action film, he decided to approve it though having a completely hands-off role in the film's production. Category:Browse